


I Have a Confession

by lockettine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, rival!au, shop!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockettine/pseuds/lockettine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo has more than one problem when a pretty male named Yoon Jeonghan opens an adult novelty store next to his bookstore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have a Confession

Crossposted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1079333).

 

 

 

_i._

 

 

 

There are days when the weather takes a turn for the worst, and today is one of those days. Jisoo stays inside his bookstore, Chapter One, feeling no desire to go out. He keeps himself busy restocking the shelves and tidying up the already pristine and well-kept establishment. The atmosphere of the place makes him feel warm because Chapter One is practically his second home. He takes another look out of the window and sees the storm clouds rolling in. He decides that he’ll just stay inside and maybe tell his employee to take the day off. That is, until he realizes that his ditzy employee are nowhere in sight. Mingyu is working today and Jisoo had been so preoccupied cleaning and daydreaming that he hadn’t noticed the other disappear. He was sure that he’d seen him this morning.

 

Just then the door rings and a figure in a bright yellow rain coat comes running in. The boy’s sneakers squeak against the smooth wood floors as he comes to a stop right in front of Jisoo and then Jisoo realizes that it’s Mingyu. Mingyu’s blue hair is soaked despite the fact that he’s wearing a raincoat. He lifts up a finger to tell Jisoo to wait a moment while he’s catching his breath. Jisoo just stands there and laughs because he should be used to this by now. When Mingyu first showed up to interview for a job at Chapter One he’d been surprised. Mingyu was dashing and tall, his eyes as dark as a starless night. Jisoo had been enchanted, but the minute that handsome boy opened his mouth, all of those feelings quickly disappeared. Mingyu is really just a big handsome dork who needs help with his jokes, tying his shoes, and basically everything else. Jisoo enjoys having him around along with his other employee Jihoon, but the other is out today.

 

Mingyu finally seems to have gotten control of his breathing and grabs his boss’s shoulders, “Jisoo you won’t believe it!”

 

Jisoo shakes his head, “I’m sure I won’t. Is it something urgent or is it like last time when you told me that you had the most amazing thing in the entire world and it just turned out to be a picture of Wonwoo is a sexy bunny suit?”

 

“No it’s not like that!” Mingyu jumps up and down, “That was hot but this is devastating! The coffee shop next door closed!”

 

Mingyu crumples to the ground like he’s lost all life. Jisoo sighs and picks the boy up from the floor by his hood, “Is that all?”

 

“What? Are you not sad? I’m sad and feel like crying. That was my place! I would always sneak off to get coffee during work and the owner would always give me an extra shot of espresso,” Mingyu wails, “What am I going to do now?”

 

Jisoo thinks for a moment, “That’s too bad. I really liked the owners Seokmin and Soonyoung. They were such a nice couple, but then again I’m not sad because I just found out where you kept disappearing to. You do realize I pay you to actually work here, right?”

 

“How mean,” Mingyu pouts, “I only leave when the store’s not busy. Besides, you’d never fire me because you love me too much.”

 

Jisoo lets the younger boy think whatever he wants, but he’d have to agree that Mingyu brightens up the store. He’d even brought in more customers. Chapter One is just a few blocks down from a high school and girls and boys have all stopped in to stare at the “gorgeous extraterrestrial being” that works here. Jisoo doesn’t mind and he knows that Mingyu basks in the attention although he pretends that he doesn’t notice the stares. His boyfriend Wonwoo has come in a few times just to glare at the students eying his idiot of a boyfriend.

 

“Do you want to know what the new store is called?” Mingyu asks Jisoo.

 

He shrugs in response so Mingyu continues, “It’s called Midnight Confessions. Isn’t that an odd name for a store?”

 

“Sound like a fortuneteller,” Jisoo replies.

 

“That’s what I was thinking!” Mingyu exclaims, but then a frown returns to his face, “But I can’t sneak off everyday to get my fortune read…”

 

“Good,” Jisoo says and hands his employee a broom, “This just gives you more time to help me clean. Clean behind the 3rd and 4th stacks. I’ve already wiped down the shelves and swept everything else.”

 

“Fine,” Mingyu sulks off to do his duties.

 

Jisoo thinks about what Mingyu just said. The new place next door will be called Midnight Confessions. It’s sounds so mysterious. He decides that he’ll have to go and introduce himself to the owner whenever it opens. It’s only common courtesy, and Jisoo is all about being polite and a gentleman. He just hopes the other owner is as nice as Seokmin and Soonyoung were. Jisoo’s thoughts are interrupted when Mingyu yells at him that a customer is ready to check out and so he gets behind the cash register and forgets about that store called Midnight Confessions.

 

 

 

Today all of Jisoo’s employees are working since it’s the weekend and the normal crowd of people doubles, but that’s really not saying much because his only two employees are Mingyu and Jihoon. Mingyu had gone to take an early break and Jihoon had stayed behind to help Jisoo. When Jihoon had first started working at Chapter One he’d been looking for a part-time job to pay for his college music courses. Now he’s almost a full time employee with all of the hours he works. He’s still pursuing his music career but he likes to spend time with Jisoo.

 

Jisoo likes to have Jihoon around because he’s like a brother. The both of them click and just seem to understand each other. Even outside of work the two get together. If Jihoon has a fight with his boyfriend then he’ll call Jisoo and crash at his place, and if Jisoo is sick he knows that he can leave his store in Jihoon’s hands.

 

Right now the shop is virtually empty because it’s only 9 in the morning. The largest Saturday rush comes in around noon and lasts for nearly 3 hours so they have some time to kill before then. Jihoon and him are just talking. Jihoon is putting barcodes on the new stock and Jisoo is registering the books in the store system while they converse.

 

“Seriously, I have no idea what to do. He’s sweet and thoughtful so I’m sure he’ll come up with something great but I’m just not good at that kind of stuff,” Jihoon sighs.

 

“I don’t think you need to worry that much,” Jisoo replies, “This is your one year anniversary and I think Seungcheol just wants you to be you.”

 

Jihoon scoffs playfully, “That’s easy for you to say. You’ve been single since you’ve opened this place. That’s like 4 years. Besides, that’s the problem. Seungcheol expects me to be me. That’s why I can’t do that. I have to surprise him with something, anything really.”

 

Jisoo knows Jihoon’s personality. His huggable figure, pale skin, and eye smile make him appear cute and friendly; when in reality he’s just the opposite. He does have his moments, but the Jihoon that Jisoo knows is snappy and can take down Mingyu, who is 21 cm taller, in less than three seconds. Even though his personality is like that to most people, he opened up to Jisoo quickly and revealed his true self. He’s actually kind towards the people he loves and worries over small things but doesn’t know how to express his feelings, whether they’re good or bad. That’s why Jihoon depends so much on the elder, because Jisoo understands his difficult personality, maybe even more than his boyfriend.

 

When Jihoon had first brought up a man in his life Jisoo had been more than a little surprised. Normally it’s hard for a stranger to just go up and talk to Jihoon. It had happened before, but he’d acted so brash and rude that the others quickly turned away. Evidently Seungcheol was able to do it. Jisoo had thought that his friend’s lover might be using him at first, but when he finally got to meet the man he was pleasantly surprised. Seungcheol is more than decent for Jihoon. They’re so different but that’s what makes their relationship work. They’re like pieces of a puzzle that are shaped differently but fit together perfectly. It makes a single man like Jisoo jealous.

 

Jihoon breaks him out of his thoughts, “Maybe I should write a song… Jisoo, do you still have your old guitar?”

 

He immediately drops the book he has in his hand, “What?”

 

“Aish, never mind,” Jihoon shakes his head furiously, “It was a stupid thought.”

 

“No, I don’t think it’s stupid, but-”

 

“YOU GUYS GUESS WHAT?” a loud voice entered the shop drowning out Jisoo and Jihoon’s conversation. Mingyu is back and he runs over to his friends.

 

“What?” Jihoon and Jisoo both say at the same time before giving each other a look.

 

“That new store opened! You know, the one that replaced Soon and Seok’s Cafe?” Mingyu says like there’s something more.

 

“Oh, I guess I didn’t notice,” Jisoo says, “It was too dark when I arrived.”

 

Jihoon agrees, “Yeah, I was so tired coming here this morning that I wouldn’t have noticed if there was a zombie apocalypse about to destroy all human kind as we know it.”

 

Mingyu gapes at Jihoon for a moment but then proceeds with what he wanted to say, “Well, aside from that, you’re not going to believe what it is.”

 

“Well what is it?” Jisoo asks.

 

“You have to guess. It’s no fun if you don’t,” Mingyu smiles giddiliy to himself.

 

Jihoon glares at his friend, “Ah, I really want to punch you.”

 

“Just guess this one time. Please?”

 

“Fine,” Jihoon grumbles, “Is it a… pet store?”

 

“No! Jisoo, your turn.”

 

“Um,” he thinks for a minute, “A school supply store.”

 

“No.”

 

“Grocery store.”

 

“No.”

 

“Tailor.”

 

“No, try again.”

 

“Hardware.”

 

“No!”

 

“A gun store,” Jihoon puts in.

 

“What? No!” Mingyu slumps down in defeat, “You guys are so bad at this.”

 

“Cut the suspense Mingyu. Just tell us or I’m just going to walk out the door and see for myself,” Jisoo says rubbing his temples.

 

“Fine!” Mingyu shouts, his eyes lighting up again, “It’s a toy store!”

 

Jihoon and Jisoo both stare at Mingyu blankly for a few moments. Jihoon walks over, book in hand, and whacks the tall boy over the head, earning a sharp yelp from the taller. Jihoon’s eyes are daggers as he glares at Mingyu who is covering his face with his hands, “You’re so stupid! Why the hell do we care about a fucking toy store? I was talking about something important you humungous asshat!”

 

Jihoon raises the book over his head again but Mingyu quickly runs behind Jisoo in panic. He holds his arms up to stop the approaching ball of fury and yells, “Wait! You didn’t let me finish! It’s a special toy store that can help you!”

 

Jihoon stops a few steps in front of Jisoo who tries to step between his friends. Then a new fire seems to blaze in Jihoon’s eyes and even Jisoo can feel himself start to tremble a bit as Jihoon speaks, “Kim Mingyu, ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF MY HEIGHT? YOU THINK I SHOULD GO TO A TOY STORE BECAUSE I DIDN’T WEAR AN ADULT SIZE UNTIL COLLEGE?”

 

“NO!” Mingyu shouts, jumping on top of the counter making Jisoo’s eyes twitch because he dusted and wiped it down to perfection earlier, “Please just listen to me! It’s a specialized toy store that might actually help you with your quest. You were talking about your anniversary right? I know you’ve been worrying about that for like, a month. This place could help with that, er, if you’re into that stuff that is.”

 

“Ok, I think we all just need to take a deep breath and talk in a peaceful environment where there’s no chance of anyone getting hurt,” Jisoo looks up at Mingyu, “You need to get down from there before I whip your butt with a broom, and Jihoon, put the book down. There’s nothing in your contracts about me covering your injuries during work so I’d prefer if that didn’t happen.”

 

Mingyu waits a moment and finally climbs down when Jihoon reluctantly puts the hard book back on the shelf. Jihoon has his arms crossed and his eyes are still hardened as he stares at Mingyu. Jisoo is used to those two going at it. They are friends and can get along most of the times but they have their moments when they clash, and Mingyu and Jisoo both learned real quick that it’s usually Jihoon that has the upper hand.

 

“Ok, explain Mingyu,” Jisoo tells the boy.

 

“What I wanted to say earlier is that’s it’s a toy store,” Mingyu snaps back to his usual demeanor, “But not just any toy store… It’s a sex toy store.”

 

Jisoo’s taken aback. He’d never seen such a place but he’d heard about them, and to think that one would open right next door to his. Jihoon looks as equally shocked.

 

Jisoo isn’t sure how to react, “Um, well that’s pleasant.”

 

Jihoon’s face changes and he huffs, “Wait, you said that it would help my anniversary. Are you suggesting…”

 

Mingyu wiggles his eyebrows, “Why yes I am. I’ve got to tell Wonwoo about this! He’ll be so excited. We’ve been looking for some new stuff. It’s unfortunate I can’t sneak off for coffee anymore but at least my baby will be happy.”

 

“That’s so much more than I needed to know,” Jihoon goes back to his work, “And that’s not what I was talking about for my anniversary idiot.”

 

Jisoo ignores the two and thinks, “I don’t know if I should go over and introduce myself. If it’s that kind of store then maybe the owner’s a creep…”

 

He hasn’t realized that he’s said it aloud until Mingyu pipes in, “Oh, you’re going to introduce yourself? While you’re there can you ask about neighbor discounts?”

 

Jisoo pretends he doesn’t hear the last part, “Ok, well, I guess I’ll go over now then before this place gets too crowded. Jihoon, keep Mingyu in line.”

 

He exits the shop, only catching Mingyu’s, “Hey, why me?”

 

The only thing that separates Chapter One and the shop next door is a thick brick wall almost four feet wide. He takes a step back to see the new place. He was never able to see it because he usually arrives in the early morning before the sun rises and leaves after dark so he can barely see his own place let alone his neighbor’s. A black wood exterior has replaced the bright Soon and Seok Café. The display window shows nothing of the interior because a red velvet curtain covers the view from the inside. The only thing in front of the curtain is a small stand in the front that reads, ‘Enter for a whole new world at Midnight.’ There’s no garnish and the only thing that stands out is the golden Midnight Confessions placard with the words ‘Adult Novelty Store’ written beneath. It contrasts with Chapter One’s light mahogany exterior but other than that, it blends in with the surroundings.

 

Jisoo looks at the door and reads the white card hung on the door that says ‘We’re Open!’ and shudders. He doesn’t know how he thought he could do this and turns right back around towards Chapter One.

 

 

 

A week goes by and Jisoo is at Chapter One with his two employees. He has Jihoon and Mingyu restocking the shelves while he checks the sales from the previous week. There’s a lot of work to be done and the shop is completely silent except for the sound of ladders squeaking and Jisoo’s constant typing. No one really attempts any conversation. There are a few customers in the store but other than that it’s a quiet morning.

 

Jisoo has almost got everything from the previous days added up when he notices something. He looks at his spread and back at the computer with all of the numbers piling up. He takes out his calculator and adds everything up one more time, and then he reviews the sales for each day. The sales match the money but that’s not the problem.

 

He looks up and calls out, “Jihoon, come look at this.”

 

Jihoon turns away from his task and climbs down the ladder. He looks at his boss questioningly. Jisoo points at the computer and says, “Look at these numbers. Does this look right to you?”

 

Jihoon looks at the screen closely and shrugs, “It looks like all of the numbers match up. What exactly am I looking at?”

 

“The sales!” he exclaims, “They’re a third down from last week’s. Does that make sense?”

 

The pink-haired boy thinks for a moment then nods, “Actually, I did notice that some of our regulars didn’t come in and times when the store’s usually packed weren’t as busy. I don’t know why. Maybe it’s just an off week. It happens.”

 

“I noticed too!” Mingyu yells from the stacks. He sticks his head out from the side, “There was like, a lot more time for me to chill.”

 

“Are you guys sure?” Jisoo inquires again.

 

Mingyu nods furiously, “Yup boss. If it’s not an off week then it’s probably that shop next door scaring off customers.”

 

“That’s stupid,” Jihoon chides, glaring at Mingyu’s outstretched neck from across the room. Mingyu pulls his head back in fear, disappearing between the tall rows of books.

 

“I don’t think that’s it,” Jihoon says to Jisoo, “Don’t worry about it. It’ll get better next week.”

 

Jisoo thanks his friend and gets back to work, a lot less worry running through his mind.

 

 

 

The only thing is, it doesn’t get better. Jisoo is staring at the screen in confusion because the sales are down a fifth from last week. Jisoo knows there has to be something more to this. He shares his worries with his friends.

 

“Look Jihoon! How can it be down again? It’s not as bad as last week but it has still gone down a substantial amount. Is there a problem with the place?” Jisoo rambles off to the two listening.

 

“No, it’s not Chapter One,” Jihoon reassures, “I’m not quite sure what it is myself.”

 

Mingyu weighs in his opinion, “I still think that it’s the sex toy store.”

 

“Adult novelty store Mingyu,” Jihoon reaches up on his tiptoes to hit his friend over the head, “Sex toy store makes it sound so much more dirty. And I don’t know if that really has anything to do with it. I’ve seen the outside and it looks like a secluded shop until you actually read what it is.”

 

“I’m just saying. A scary new adult novelty store opens up next to this nice little bookstore and the next thing you know all of your customers are gone. I just think that it’s a bit of a coincidence. Why don’t you just ask a customer?” Mingyu suggests, gesturing towards a woman that Jisoo has seen before in the store.

 

“Ok,” Jisoo says hesitantly, but giving one last look at his friends he decides to go for it.

 

He pulls out his most charming smile and approaches the woman. She looks up at him and he greets her warmly, “Hi, I’m Hong Jisoo, owner of Chapter One. Is there anything I can help you look for?”

 

The lady returns a small smile but shakes her head, “No, I think I’m just looking today, but thank you for offering your assistance.”

 

“No problem ma’am,” Jisoo adds politely, “If you need anything I’ll be right by the counter and my other employees are around so feel free to ask them for help. You do seem to be the only customer right now so you’ll get five star treatment from all of us here.”

 

The woman laughs softly at his statement, “That’s sweet of you. I’m usually in here every other week with my friends but they won’t come down here anymore, not that it’s your store’s fault anyways it’s just the location.”

 

“Location?” he questions.

 

The woman nods, “Yes, now that you’re next to that distasteful store they don’t even bother coming down here. It’s a shame. They really liked Chapter One.”

 

Jisoo’s eyes widen, “Really? It’s the store next door? But there aren’t even any vulgar photos or messages on the outside. It’s all black and closed off.”

 

“I know,” the lady shrugs, “but a sex shop is a sex shop. We don’t know what kind of people are going in and out of that place. Really, I don’t even want to think about that. The only reason I still come down here is because it’s only three blocks away from my apartment building. Don’t worry, I like the store, but that nasty thing next door really turns a lot of people away.”

 

Jisoo thanks her for her time, “I’ll be over by the counter once you’re ready to check out or if you need anything else.”

 

He walks over to Jihoon and Mingyu who are anxiously waiting. He pats Mingyu on the shoulder, “She says that it’s the store next door but I’m not sure. That was just her and her friends that aren’t really coming around here anymore. I just don’t think that it can really just be that. There’s no way a simply adult novelty store could turn away so many of my customers. People aren’t even able to tell that’s what it is until they read the sign on the outside.”

 

Jihoon shakes his head, “It doesn’t make sense to me either. No way Mingyu was right.”

 

Mingyu pouts, “Hey, I got it right. But what are you going to do?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jisoo replies, “I can’t let that other store run my business to the ground. I built it up from nothing with every last penny I had right out of college.”

 

“Why don’t you go and talk to the owner?” Mingyu suggests, “You did introduce yourself and haven’t said anything so they can’t be that bad.”

 

“About that…”

 

“You didn’t actually talk to him. Did you?” Jihoon deadpans.

 

“No, I didn’t,” Jisoo admits, “I stood outside but I didn’t actually go in. I don’t know. Someone who owns that kind of store might be a bit odd…”

 

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Mingyu chimes in, “There’s a really nice Chinese worker there.”

 

Jihoon and Jisoo both stare at Mingyu like he’s grown another head. Jihoon tilts his head in confusion, “And how do you know that?”

 

Mingyu’s eyes widen in alarm once he realizes what he’s said. He then proceeds to open and close his mouth like a fish out of water. He rubs the back of his head sheepishly, “So, I might’ve gone in there… but don’t worry. It was only one time. I told Wonwoo about Midnight Confessions opening and he said he wanted some stuff. You know, to spice up our sex life. I mean, they have some high-quality rope and vibrators and the Chinese worker gave all sorts of pointers for different positions and-”

 

“That’s enough. Don’t want to hear it. Where are you going with this?” Jisoo looks questioningly at his friend.

 

“Oh, right. What I was trying to say is that the worker there was nice so I guess the owner can’t be horrible,” Mingyu concludes.

 

“Maybe you’re right,” Jisoo sighs, “But it also might be other factors. I tell you guys what, if the sales go down again next week then I’ll definitely introduce myself to the owner.

 

 

 

The sales are down yet again when Jisoo checks them the following week. He wants to bang his head in frustration. He doesn’t know why the shop next door is affecting his business but he needs it to stop. He just doesn’t know how he can do that.

 

“How are the sales?” Jihoon asks, analyzing he friend’s tired face.

 

“What do you think?” Jisoo replies bitterly, “Down again.”

 

“Hey, don’t look too gloomy. That’s not the Jisoo I know. Why don’t you go talk to the other owner? See if you can work something out. Maybe they can take the adult novelty store sign down or something, anything to help you. Just don’t get too down on yourself.”

 

“You’re right,” Jisoo listens to his friend attentively, “I guess I can just go over and sort this all out. The other owner can’t be that bad.”

 

“That’s the spirit,” Jihoon grabs Jisoo’s jacket and helps him put it on, “I’ll hold down the fort while you’re gone. I’m sure you won’t be that long.”

 

“Thanks Jihoon,” Jisoo smiles fondly at his friend before heading out the door. He stands outside the neighboring shop for a few moments, contemplating what to say. After a few minutes of waiting he decides to just see what the other owner is like and work from there.

 

He pushes open the black oak door. He’s greeted with a big space filled with rows, much like his own store, except the shelves are filled with much different products. The lighting is dim but he can still read the boxes and signs. To the left there’s a huge display lining the wall that looks like it should be showing designer bags, but instead, there is row upon row of upstanding dildos in all different shapes and sizes. Jisoo shudders when he sees one that has Hello Kitty on it. There are also five floor-to-ceiling aisles that expand the store and make it look bigger than it actually is. Jisoo decides the best thing to do is get to the other side without looking at as much of it as he can.

 

Things don’t go exactly as he planned because as soon as enters one of the middle rows he accidently bumps into one of the walls. Jisoo jumps as bright pink lights shine from the area he hit and it starts yelling out “Squeeze me! Squeeze me!”

 

From there Jisoo runs to the other end of the store at lightning speed, only catching glimpses of machines, clothing, and toys that are way too uncomfortable for his liking. He rounds a corner and almost has a heart attack. A smiling guy who looks like a cute poodle with his golden curled hair greets him. He doesn’t seem to notice Jisoo’s shock as he waves, eyes becoming crescents, “Hi, welcome to Midnight Confessions. I’m Minghao. Can I help you find anything?”

 

Jisoo takes a moment to remember to breathe and analyzes the cute guy in front of him. He seems bright and cheery so Jisoo lets his guard down a bit, “Um, no I’m fine. I actually came to introduce myself. I’m Jisoo, the owner of Chapter One.”

 

“Oh, the bookstore! I’ve wanted to check it out but my Korean’s not that good yet,” Minghao laughs shyly.

 

“I’m guessing you’re Chinese?” Jisoo questions and Minghao nods enthusiastically, “You must have helped my employee out before. Mingyu. He’s tall and handsome until he speaks. He said that you helped him with… stuff earlier.”

 

Minghao looks confused for a moment but then his face brightens again, “Ah, I know. You must be talking about Junhui, my boyfriend. He’s also Chinese and he works here too.”

 

“Oh, my bad.”

 

“No, it’s no problem. I’m glad Junhui was able to help someone.”

 

Jisoo smiles, admiring how cute Minghao is when he speaks Korean, “Well how is business going for you guys, being a new shop and all?”

 

“It’s going great! I know there aren’t really many people right now, but the real crowd comes at night.”

 

“I’m sure they do,” Jisoo mutters under his breath.

 

The curly-haired boy perks up, “Did you say something?”

 

“Ah, no,” Jisoo waves it off.

 

“Well I really like this job,” Minghao beams, “My boyfriend and I actually just got here from China. Junhui goes to school here and I came with him. Luckily, we both found a job here so fast. We were so desperate. We actually met Jeonghan at a gas station while we were looking through the newspaper for jobs. He saw what we were doing and offered both of us a job here at Midnight Confessions. He swooped in like an angel. Oh, sorry I didn’t explain. Jeonghan’s our boss.”

 

With the mention of ‘boss’ Jisoo suddenly remembered why he had come in the first place, “Actually, I came here to speak with your boss. Is he in by any chance?”

 

“You came to introduce yourself to Jeonghan? Well sorry he’s not in right now. He usually comes in at night when there are a lot of people. I think tonight he’s scheduled to come in a little before midnight. You’d have to find him then.”

 

“Oh,” Jisoo processes this new information, “Alright. Thanks for helping me. I’d better get back to Chapter One. I can’t leave it to my employees all day.”

 

Minghao laughs, “That’s all right. Go back to run your business. But if you ever come here and actually need something I can definitely help you.”

 

Jisoo can feel himself turning red at that last part. He lets out a small laugh and then scurries out the door. He doesn’t want to go back into that store again, but now it looks like he’ll have to. Of course this Jeonghan guy is a night owl. He must be used to being active at night with a store like that, although, from what Minghao said, he does sound like a decent guy. Jisoo will just have to find out tonight.

 

 

 

That night Jihoon and Mingyu are closing up at ten. They ask Jisoo if he wants to leave with them but he says he’ll leave a bit later because he has some other business to handle. Mingyu waves goodbye merrily while Jihoon gives one last reluctant look at Jisoo before heading out.

 

He snuggles up on one of the big sofa chairs and takes out a copy of The Great Gatsby that he keeps in the drawer of the coffee table beside it. He knows he can kill 2 hours reading it. Afterwards, he’ll head over to Midnight Confessions. That will be the prime time to catch the mysterious owner.

 

Jisoo doesn’t look up from the book until he’s read every last line. He reads the last line aloud, a habit he picked up when he was young, “So we beat on, boats against the current, borne ceaselessly into the past.” He smiles to himself contently as he runs his hands through the thick pages. He peers up at the large clock hanging above the front counter. It’s approximately a quarter past midnight. He supposes that the owner must be there by now.

 

He throws on his jacket and exits Chapter One, locking the door behind him. When he turns back around he can already see how different it is. Unlike during the day, the velvet curtains have been pulled open to show the interior of the place. The lights are so bright that it pours out onto the street. Jisoo can see a crowd milling around inside and suddenly his feet feel like he can’t walk anymore. From the looks of it he doesn’t belong in that crowd. There are people of all different appearances inside. There are some people who look like businessmen, college students, and couples, and then the more extravagant ones with space-styled hair, heavy makeup, and little to no clothes. Jisoo swears he sees someone in a clown suit. Swallowing his fear, he pushes the door open.

 

He dances around people cautiously, trying not to attract any attention but he realizes that no one actually seems to mind him. They’re all looking at the different devices and apparel that line the shelves. He’s almost half way to the front when someone pushes into him and he has to catch himself on the nearest shelf. He turns around to confront the person when he’s met with two traumatized-looking boys that can’t be more than high schoolers.

 

“I-I’m so sorry mister!” a boy with a box-like jaw line and spiked hair stammers, “My friend pushed me. I really didn’t mean it!”

 

He shoves his friend forward. This boy looks different from most Koreans, with pale skin and light almond eyes. His fluffy hair is swept up to one side of his face making him look foreign. Jisoo supposes that he’s mixed. The boy speaks quickly, looking down at his hands, “Sorry. It was my fault. I was careless and pushed him.”

 

Jisoo eyes the two wearily because they really don’t look that old, “Are you two old enough to even be here?”

 

The first boy squeaks and points accusingly at his friend, “It was Hansol’s idea! He thought it’d be cool to see adult things. I, his younger friend, was bullied into this. As the older person with authority he abused his power and made me come here with him. It’s not my fault!”

 

“Hey,” the other boy, supposedly Hansol, smacks his friend on the back, “What are you talking about Chan? You were the most excited to come here. Don’t act all innocent on me, I swear, you watch the most-“

 

“What? No I don’t!” Chan’s voice raised another octave, “I just followed you. You said that it would be good for an inexperienced boy like me to see the real world. I swear good mister, I’m just an innocent child who doesn’t know anything about sex, blowjobs, dildos, vibrators, or you know, dirty things. I have a chastity ring that my mother gave me, um, and I like dinosaurs. Good kids like dinosaurs. Hansol’s the dirty one who dragged me here by my ear, all I wanted to do was sit in my room with my favorite blanket that I still have from when I was 2 and watch some Pororo”

 

“Wow Chan, now you’re just making up stories. Besides, I’m only one year older than you, and I’m pretty sure your porn stash that I found on your laptop under the file ‘Michael Chanson Moves’ makes your story completely invalid,” Hansol pats his friend on the shoulder, “In other words, if I go down, you go down with me.”

 

Chan turns back to Jisoo, who is still struggling to keep up with everything that has transpired, “Oh good mister please don’t call the police! My mom will seriously skin me alive. She’s crazy!”

 

“Now that’s true,” Hansol adds.

 

“But I can’t be turned into the police. This will go on my permanent record. I haven’t even graduated from high school yet. What if a college doesn’t accept me because of this? It will be a permanent stain on my record. Do you want to be the reason that my life falls to shambles?” the Chan boy looks like he’s about to have a panic attack.

 

Jisoo doesn’t know where all of this is coming from so he says, “Whoa, calm down. No one’s calling the cops. Why don’t we all take a deep breath and relax. Now I just need you to answer a question. Just how old are both of you?”

 

“I’m 16, but Hansol’s-“

 

“17,” Hansol quickly glares at his friend who can’t seem to keep his mouth shut. They both look down nervously, fidgeting under Jisoo’s gaze. He realizes that he must come off as intimidating and lets his face fall back into its usual peaceful state.

 

“Its ok guys, I’m seriously not going to turn you in,” Jisoo smiles and he can see the relief flood into the two boy’s faces, “I’m sure you’re curious. I sure was when I was young, although I never really acted on it. I suggest you guys leave though, I’ve seen a few people eying you guys.”

 

The boys’ eyes wander around cautiously before Jisoo chuckles. They really are just kids, “Well, if anyone gives you boys trouble on the way out, my name’s Hong Jisoo. I own the bookstore next door, Chapter One. Just go there if you need help or ever need anything else in general, lets just hope that it’s legal.”

 

Chan smiles so wide that it could blind Jisoo and he bows profusely, “Oh thank you. I’ll seriously remember you forever. I knew you were nice the moment I saw you. Seriously I might just write you in my will-“

 

“Just stop Chan,” Hansol shakes his head, “Thanks a lot, you know, for being cool. I’ll remember your place and if I ever need anything I’ll definitely hit it up.”

 

Hansol bows and then heads towards the door, dragging a protesting Chan behind him. Jisoo watches the two leave, feeling like this won’t be the last time he sees that duo. He continues on in the crowded store again, but now it feels even more suffocating. It feels like the amount of people occupying the space has doubled and Jisoo can’t even see the front desk anymore. He decides that the only way to get there is to push his way forward, and so he plows into the crowd head on. He almost reaches the front when he feels someone pull him to the right, and he dives straight into someone’s… breasts?

 

Jisoo stands up alarmingly fast, and gets ready to apologize when he hears the most horrifying cackle that sounds like it could have come out of Jane Eyre. He looks up to see a woman that stands almost a foot taller than him. Her purple hair is up in a ponytail that shoots out in different directions. Her makeup is caked on her face with eyeliner that covers the entirety of her eyelids and her dark red lips or twisted up in a nasty smirk. The piece of clothing that she’s wearing, at least Jisoo thinks that it might count as clothes, is a mixture between a swimsuit and a thong. It hardly leaves any room for imagination.

 

“Well hello there sugar plum,” she grabs Jisoo’s coat and pulls him in forcefully, “Would I like some of you. You look so innocent yet inviting. Won’t you play with me for a bit?”

 

Jisoo hits himself mentally, thinking of what a bad idea it was to come in here and that he knew this would be dangerous, “Um, I’m not sure what you’re saying but I’ve got to go and-“

 

“Oh I think you know what I’m saying,” she stares down hungrily at Jisoo, “Why don’t you tell me what you were thinking of getting. I’m sure we could have some fun with it.”

 

“Actually, I’m jut here to meet someone, not-“

 

“Oh you’re here to meet someone?” she asks in a sugary-fake voice while pushing her chest out even more, “Why don’t I introduce you to my two friends here?”

 

“Um, no thanks. You see, um, I’m a religious man. Abstinence! Yup, that. I’ve got to go talk to my other church friend,” Jisoo pushes her away and runs to the front of the store, not caring how many people he’s knocked down or possibly injured. He seriously is going through so much trouble just to introduce himself to some owner of a sex toy store and- Wow.

 

There are so many exclamations running through Jisoo’s head right now. It feels like someone has taken his breath away because he swears he’s looking at an angel. Standing behind the cash register is the most gorgeous human being Jisoo’s ever encountered. The man has an egg-shaped face with flawless smooth skin that radiates, and slender figures that wrap up the current customer’s items with the utmost care. His cherry lips look like they’d taste divine and his chocolate eyes look prettier to Jisoo than Hansol’s. His silver hair falls down loosely to his shoulders, and he watches the boy laugh at something the customer said while running his hands through his silky locks. Jisoo doesn’t know what he should do because all he can really do right now is stand there and gape. The beauty looks up and makes eye contact with Jisoo. The man seems to sense that there’s something wrong with the gaping boy and walks over.

 

Jisoo’s stunned that the boy he had just been ogling is standing before him. The longhaired boy bows slightly before giving a small smile, “Welcome to Midnight Confessions, can I help you with anything?”

 

Even his voice sounds like sweet honey. Jisoo unknowingly stutters, “Y-y-yes. I was looking for the-the owner. The owner of this place.”

 

The longhaired man’s mouth forms an ‘oh’ and he nods his head, “So you’re looking for Jeonghan?”

 

He nods in reply, “Yeah, I guess I’m looking for Jeonghan.”

 

With that, the man breaks out into a wide smile and Jisoo thinks he might just faint, “That’s me! What can I do for you?”

 

Jisoo looks at the other in shock, “You’re the owner of this place?”

 

“That’s right,” Jeonghan nods enthusiastically and holds out his hand, “I’m Yoon Jeonghan, the owner of Midnight Confessions. Nice to meet you. And you are?”

 

“Um, I’m Jisoo, Hong Jisoo,” Jisoo takes the delicate hand in front of him and shakes it gently, “I own Chapter One, right next door.”

 

“Oh the bookstore!” Jeonghan exclaims in recognition, “I’ve wanted to go over and introduce myself for some time but I usually work the night shifts and so the store is closed by then. To what do I owe the honor?”

 

“Well, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute… If I could,” Jisoo glances around at all of the other figures pressing closer to him. Jeonghan seems to understand and he motions for Jisoo to follow him into the back through a hallway covered by a satin curtain.

 

Jisoo follows behind Jeonghan and he examines him from behind. This is not what he pictured the owner of Midnight Confessions to look like. He expected someone older, more perverted looking, not this beautiful person. It just doesn’t make sense to Jisoo. That must mean that Jeonghan’s experienced, like really experienced, because he runs a business like this. Jisoo doesn’t know how he should view the other now, because of course he finds Jeonghan really attractive, but on the other hand, looks can be deceiving.

 

They reach a quieter spot between rows of inventory. Jisoo shifts from foot to foot uncomfortably because he’s surrounded by replicas of private body parts and maybe some things that go into those private parts. It’s safe to say that it’s worse than being in the actual store.

 

“So, how can I help you?” Jeonghan brings his attention back to the topic at hand.

 

“Well, I stopped by earlier to introduce myself,” Jisoo waivers under Jeonghan’s expectant look, “but that’s not the reason I really came. I wanted to discuss some serious issues with you.”

 

“Serious issues?” the pretty male asks, bewildered.

 

Jisoo clears his throat, “Yes, there have been some problems since your store opened. Business problems for me that is… I’ve been tracking my sales lately, and I even asked a customer and so far they keep falling.”

 

Jeonghan purses his lips, suddenly not looking too welcoming anymore, “What are you trying to say?”

 

“Well, my employees and I drew up a conclusion. We think, well and a customer thinks, that the reason my sales are dropping is because of your store,” Jisoo says, “Not that I have anything against you… or these kind of places…”

 

“ _These_ kind of places?” Jeonghan narrows his eyes.

 

“I mean, like a kind of place where… different people go. You know, different from the rest of society,” Jisoo struggles to choose the right wording but Jeonghan does not look any happier.

 

“Let me guess, you’re a good little church boy who wouldn’t be caught in one of these kind of places,” Jeonghan’s pretty image shatters right before Jisoo’s very eyes, “Different from the rest of society? You saw the people out there. Some of them look just like you and me. They’re not different for actively pursuing their sexual desires, but of course a person like you has already judged them, already made them out to be a person that they’re not.”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Jisoo defends himself, starting to get worked up by Jeonghan’s angry tone, “Others said it. They judged the slu- I mean, the people coming in here and it’s scaring away my business.”

 

“Right, so the sluts that crowd in this place are meant to be jeered at, right?” Jeonghan sneered, “And usually the ones who do the most slut-shaming are the true animals at heart. Isn’t that right church boy?”

 

“What? No, I’m not- Just stop. I came here to get something done about this situation. Do you know how low you’ve dropped my sales? This is a business I built up from nothing!”

 

Jeonghan scoffs, “Wow, aren’t you selfish? You want to know something? This is a business that I built up from nothing. There’s nothing wrong with this place. You can hardly tell what it is from the outside.”

 

“Yes but you sell stuff for s- urgh for nightly activities!”

 

“Oh just say it! Sex! It’s not a bad word or something.”

 

“But it has a bad image. It’s something that people take for granted these days and it’s associated with things like prostitution!” Jisoo never knew his voice could be so loud.

 

“Wow, you have so many misconceptions about sex. I can’t believe people like you.”

 

“Of course someone like you would own this place. I’m sure you’ve had every guy and girl eating out of your hand but that won’t work with me. I won’t let this kind of store, no, I won’t even acknowledge it as a store, ruin my business,” Jisoo shoots back.

 

Jeonghan’s glare pierces through Jisoo but he stands firm, “Is that a threat?”

 

“Take it how you want,” Jisoo steps back, “But we’ll see who has the last business standing.”

 

Jisoo turns on his heels and rushes out from the back, passing through the curtain and pushing his way through the aisles filled with people. The moment he’s back out onto the sidewalk he lets out a yell of frustration. He feels like his head’s about to explode.

 

He has a strong desire to rush back in and give that Yoon Jeonghan a piece of his mind. Who does he think he is to be doing this to Jisoo’s business? He’s not such a nice guy under that sugary façade. He meant what he said when said he’d see who has the last business standing. Jisoo’s determined that it will be his own. That cocky Yoon Jeonghan’s going down one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing? -.- Well I started my second fic. Not really satisfied with this but hopefully the next chapter will be be better. This will probably turn out to be a two or three-shot. I don't know when I'll update but hopefully soon. Thanks for reading my crap! Enjoy :)


End file.
